The Diary of Fudou Akio
by mangaanime15
Summary: Little Fudou Akio received a diary from his Mom as a birthday gift. And so, he started to write his thought in his diary.
1. Entry 1: The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: This is my first Inazuma Eleven fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Oh, btw, would anyone volunteer to be my beta reader for this fanfiction.

Entry 1: The Gift

Dear Diary,

Today is my birthday. Mom told me I'm four years old now. She gave me a diary as a birthday present to write thing since I'm a clever boy and know how to write properly when other children didn't know anything about it. That's why I'm writing on you. But, I don't really know what to write. Mom said I should write thing that I want. Like my friend, my school or my family.

I don't really have a friend. So, I don't invite anyone for my party.

School is boring. Just the same old lesson.

My family? We are one happy family. My Dad is the greatest dad in the whole world. But, for some reason, he wasn't at home to celebrate my birthday. When I asked Mom, she just looked sad.

I wondered why.


	2. Entry 2: The Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Entry 2: The Waiting

Dear Diary,

I can't wait for Dad to come back home. He promised to make up for not being there on my birthday party. He's going to teach me how to play soccer. I was so excited. But, Mom told me not to get my hope too high. Dad might come back late because he is so busy. So, I asked Mom why he's so busy. I mean surely he won't forget me, his only son.

But, Mom just gave me this really weird smile. She said he had to work hard to make up for someone else's mistake. I really don't understand. Why didn't he tell his boss about it? Mom just laughed when I told her. She just said adult world is not an easy world. I didn't get what she said. But, it didn't matter. What matter right now, Dad's going to spend time with me.

So, I'm going to wait for him.

And waited.

And waited.

Even if I was so sleepy and it's already passed midnight.


	3. Entry 3: The Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Entry 3: The Confusion

Dear Diary,

I'm very confused. Dad and Mom were acting weirder and weirder. I don't think I understand them anymore. Dad was always busy. It was as if he didn't have any time for us anymore. And when he came back home, he always reached home late at night and smelt stinky and can't walk straightly. I hated when he came home like that because Mom and Dad would fight. And, it never ended nicely.

Whenever they fought, Mom would always cry and Dad would always stomp away from our home. I asked Mom why they're fighting. But, Mom would always say it's adult business. It did not concern about me. So, I should not care about it. But, I highly doubt about it.

She also always cried after a bunch of scary men visited us. They didn't look friendly and they won't leave us alone. Always coming back three times a week. I wondered why they kept asking money from us. When I asked Mom, she always gave the same 'It's adult's business. None of your concern' excuse.

I'm so confused.

Diary, can't someone explain to me what's going on with my family?


	4. Entry 4: The Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: Thank for the review. I'm intending to update the story once a day. Btw, if anyone has idea on what to write in Little Fudou's diary, you can tell me. I'll see if I can make it into an entry or not. And, review will always motivate me.

Entry 4: The Power

Dear Diary,

Mom was crying again. Those mean men were being mean to Mom again. When I asked Mom if she was alright after they leave, she just hugged me and told me to become strong so that no one can bully me. Besides, Dad won't be with us anymore. But, I don't really understand. Why should I be strong? Dad will always be there for me. He will protect me from those bullies. Surely, he won't abandon us to fend ourselves.

So, when those mean men showed up when I was playing alone, I was not scared. I knew Dad will show up like a superhero in TV to save me. When they started to threaten me with knife, I just kept quiet. Because there was nothing to be afraid of. Dad will be here any minute right now. When they started to beat me up, I didn't fight back. I knew Dad will come to save me. Dad will stop them and they will cower in front of Dad.

But, Dad didn't come.

He didn't come when they put knife on my neck.

He didn't come when they broke my arm and ribs.

Why?

Is it because I'm weak?

If that so, I'll use whatever mean to gain power and become strong.


	5. Entry 5: The Abandonment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: Thank you for the review. To Hibisha, I'm intending to make this story into drabble. Meaning, I'm going to right each Chapter below 1,000 words. Anyway, review always make me happy.

Entry 5: The Abandonment

Dear Diary,

I have a fever today. And, my body hurt really, really bad. Mom told me I should stay on the bed and don't move around because I have broken arm and rib. So, I'm staying in my room right now. But, I'm so boring. There's nothing to do in my room. So, I decided to find Mom and asked her where Dad was. I'm pretty sure she knew where he was. It's been a week since the last time Dad come back home after all.

It made me wondered. Why Dad was not at home? I'm hurt. Doesn't he care about me anymore? I felt as if my chest was squeezed tightly when I thought this. But, I ignored them. I just needed to find Mom. She'll explain what happened and she'll make everything right. Then, I smelt something burnt outside the house. I quickly ran outside and saw Mom was burning something.

It was Dad's picture.

I tugged Mom's skirt to get her attention. Dad will be upset and mad if he knew she's burning his picture. But, Mom just gave me this empty, sad smile. She said Dad won't be mad or care about it because he had abandoned us. He had run away, leaving us behind. But, I don't believe her. Nuh-uh. Not one bit at all. Because Dad loved Mom and me.

And, I'm going to prove it to Mom.

But, I can't find Dad's belonging in our home.

That's okay. I just had to search the whole town. I'm sure he's somewhere in the town. He's probably playing hid and seek right now.

That's right. Hide and seek. We're playing hide and seek.

Because there's no way Dad's abandoning us.


	6. Entry 6: The Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Entry 6: The Cry

Dear Diary,

Mom was being annoying again. She said I should not get into a fight. Well, it's not like it's my fault. They're the one who started it first. But, did anyone want to listen to me? Nooooo. They don't. Are they deaf? This is so stupid.

I didn't really hurt that stupid kid badly at all. What a crybaby. He burst into tear when I pushed him. That moron only scrapped his knee. I didn't punch him at all. And yet, everyone acted as if I just broke his arms or leg. In fact, they wanted me to apologize to that brat.

Well, tough luck. I'm not going to do it. He's asking the fight first. If he just shut up and didn't sprout all those nonsense, none of this will happen. After all, no one is happy if people badmouthed them. Besides, it's not my fault Dad –scratch on the word- That Man chose to be a coward.

And, no. I'm not crying right now because of some stupid words. There's a dust in my eyes. I'm not a crybaby.

So, I don't cry.

Because I'm a big boy right now.

And big boy doesn't cry.

Even if those words hurt me so much.


	7. Entry 7: The Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: This entry is when Fudou is almost turning into 5.

Entry 7: The Princess

Dear Diary,

Today, Mom read me a story about a prince and a princess who was as beautiful as an angel. Of course, the prince saved the princess and lived together happily ever after. But, I think that story is stupid. Because, really, there's no way princess as beautiful as an angel exist. So, I didn't really think much about the story.

Then, I went to playground to play. When I reached there, there's this bunch of bullies surrounding a girl. Really? Don't they have anything better to do than picking on a girl? I didn't really get to see the girl's face because they blocked my view. But, I knew she was crying. I can hear her cry.

So, when the bullies pushed her hard on the ground, I made my presence known. But, really, they all just a bunch of wimpy, loser kids. Just a dead glare and a bit threat and they all scrambled to find their Mummy. I turned to the girl to make sure if she's okay. It irritated me so much when she's crying.

She only scrapped her knee. It's not like she's hurt badly. But, it still annoyed me because it reminded me too well of Mom when she cried after she had a fight with That Man. So, I helped her standing and offered her a band aid. When she looked at me with grateful expression, I was speechless.

Diary, princess as beautiful as an angel _does_ exist.


	8. Entry 8: The Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: Hmm, can't tell you all right now who actually Princess is. It'll be a spoiler if I tell you (^.^). Anyway, review always make me happy.

Entry 8: The Friend

Dear Diary,

Mom told me to play outside at the playground because she had works to do. She said I should find and play with other kids. And, she said if I'm lucky, I'll have a good friend. Meh, why should I befriend them? They're so stupid and wimpy. Always finding chance to bully me. But, that's not going to happen. Nuh-uh. Because I'll beat them down.

Besides, who needs a friend? I've been playing alone just fine. Nothing bad had happened to me this far. Okay, except for when those mean guys broke my arm and ribs. But, the point is I don't need a friend. I can take care of myself just fine. Because I'm a big boy.

Not to mention, who wants to be my friend?

Nobody dared to approach me and asked me to play with them when I was sitting on the swing alone. They preferred to whisper behind my back. Like I can't hear them ~snorted~. What a bunch of moron. Then, a miracle happened.

Princess showed up and asked me to play with her.

That's right.

Princess.

The little girl who I've saved yesterday.

So, you know why I called it a miracle. I never expected anyone wanted to play with me. Let alone Princess. When I asked her why she wanted to play with me, she said she wanted to be my friend. Then, something weird really happened.

My heart started to beat fast. It felt as if I've been running around the whole town without stopping. Weird. I didn't run or do anything that involved me running around. And, my face started to warm. Totally weirder. It's a cold day today. Why did my cheek became warm suddenly? Must be the scarf.

Oh, this is stupid.

I'll figure out everything eventually. It's not like they're important.

What important is I have a new friend now.


	9. Entry 9: The Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: Well, about who Princess is, I still can't reveal it to anyone. But, here's a tiny clue in this entry (^.^). Tell me your guess in your review. Review always makes me happy.

Entry 9: The Crush

Dear Diary,

It's been a week since I and Princess became friend. We played at the playground. And when we don't play, I showed her my soccer skill. She was very impressed. She said I should meet her brother since he brother loved soccer too. I thought this was the best week I have ever since That Man walked away from our life.

But, it was also the weirdest week.

My heart kept beating faster whenever Princess smiled at me. And, whenever she told me how amazing my soccer skill was, my face kept turning redder and warmer. I never felt anything like this when I was with other people. It's just when I'm with Princess.

Maybe, I'm sick.

That's right. I probably have a fever. That's why my face is red and warmer. I'll just ask Mom to take me to a doctor. That will definitely fix my fever. But, when I told Mom about it, Mom just laughed. She said I don't have a fever. Instead, she told me that I have a crush on that little girl.

I was so confused. When did I _crush_ her? I didn't hit or beat her like those bullies. When I told Mom about this, she just laughed more. She said I'll understand when I'm older. Great ~sour face~, more stupid 'It's adult business' excuses. I wanted to ask more but Mom asked me a question.

Her name.

That was when I realized I didn't know Princess' name. But, that's okay. I can figure it out later. It's not like she knew my name too. She didn't ask my name. I guess we sort of forgot to introduce ourselves. Besides, I have other more important thing to figure out.

Like when did I have crush on her?


	10. Entry 10: The Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: Well, everyone's guess is correct. Princess is Haruna. I always want to pair up Fudou with Haruna. But, in this story, Haruna will be known as Princess since Fudou still didn't know her name. Anyway, review always make me happy.

Entry 10: The Bride

Dear Diary,

Today, we attended a wedding ceremony. Our neighbor's daughter had married. I do not want to go there because I have to wear these itchy formal clothes. Why can't I just wear T-shirt or pants like when I played outside? But, Mom told me to be patient and behaved because there're a lot of people today.

Well, easier said than done ~grumbled~. You're not the one who had to sit still for the last three hours listening to this boring speech about how the groom met the bride while waiting for the bride to come. But, seriously, where is she? Doesn't she want to get marry?

Speaking of marriage, what is a marriage?

I asked Mom about it and she said marriage is a ceremony where two people who really, really like each other get together forever. It was a very important ceremony. I was confused. I love Mom. But, we never did any marriage ceremony. Mom laughed when I pointed it out to her. She said I'm silly.

She said people can't marry with their family. They can only marry people outside family. So, even if I love Mom, I can't marry her. I guess that make sense why Mom and I don't get married.

Hmm… I can only marry people outside my family? ~thinking mode~

I wondered if Princess wanted to marry me and be my bride.

After all, I like her since she's my best friend.


	11. Entry 11: The Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: Sorry for the late. I'm having a writer block. Does anyone have a suggestion what should I write in Fudou's diary? Anyway, review always makes me happy.

Entry 11: The Worry

Dear Diary,

Today, I went to playground to play with Princess like usual. But, Princess was not being like Princess. She was sitting on the swing, looking gloomily and sad. I don't like to see her sad. She's a princess. A princess should be happy and cheerful.

I tried to make her smiling. I even showed her my new soccer skill. And when she did smile, her smile was forced and strained. I don't like it a bit at all. So, I asked her why she was so upset. She was surprised when I asked her that question.

At first, she tried to deny it until I pointed out her gloomy expression. She gave up and told me the reason. She said her brother didn't want her to sneak to playground alone anymore. He didn't want her to come to playground anymore. It took me awhile for me to understand the implication of her words.

If she can't come to playground, she can't play with me. Then, I'm going to loss my only friend. Well, over my dead body. I know I haven't met her brother but I already disliked him. He made Princess sad.

And, nobody made Princess sad

Even if he is Princess' brother.


	12. Entry 12: The Villain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: In this diary entry, Fudou finally met Kidou. What's going to happen?

Entry 12: The Villain

Dear Diary,

Today, I went to the playground to play with Princess. But, Princess was not there. I waited for awhile. I was worried when she didn't show up after I waited her for an hour. Where is she? She usually was there before me.

Then, I saw her running toward me. I let her to catch up her breath. It seemed as if she was running from something. But, she quickly denied it when I pointed it out. She insisted we should play right now. I don't want to make her upset because she had cried yesterday. So, I just complied with her request.

But, she always kept glancing around while we're playing. It was as if she's expecting something or someone to suddenly pop out of nowhere. I don't like to force her to play with me if she had other thing to do. Strangely, I felt a sharp pang when I told her about it.

She looked horrified and explained that she's just looking out for her brother. She wanted to play with me but her brother didn't want her to come here anymore. Inwardly, I was fuming. This so called brother needed to be taught a lesson. He can't just forbid Princess whatever he wanted.

I told her not to be afraid. If he caused any trouble, I'll beat him up. Princess looked horrified when I said that and asked me not to do so with teary eyes. Before I could say anything, someone shoved me on the ground.

It was a boy.

He was at the same age as me. His red eyes shone with anger. At that moment, he looked like a demon ready to kill anything on sight. It reminded me of the villain in the story book. After yelling me for hurting Princess – I didn't even do anything -, he told me to stay away from her because Princess is his sister. Then, he dragged Princess away.

I couldn't do anything because my head was spinning. I think I hit my head hard on the ground. I felt very useless. Princess really didn't want to go away. But, I didn't really do anything to stop the boy. I'm a weakling.

But, don't worry, Princess.

I'll be strong in no time.

And then, I'll rescue you from that Villain.


	13. Entry 13: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: The aftermath after Kidou and Fudou met. Fudou has fluffy moment with his Mom.

Entry 13: The Plan

Dear Diary,

I've been confined to bedroom for a weak when I came back home with bruised face. Mom was horrified when she saw it. I bet it reminded her of those awful mean men who broke my arm and ribs. She kept fussing over me and won't let me out of her sight.

It was annoying. I only have bruised face. She acted as if I broke my arm and ribs. But, it was fun too. Mom was always busy. I didn't spend a lot of time with her nowadays. It scared me because That Man was always busy too before he leave Mom and I to fend ourselves alone. I don't want to lose Mom too.

Besides, it's been awhile since we spent our time together. Diary, did you know? Mom told me a bedtime story yesterday. It has a villain in it. It reminded me of that awful boy. I really don't like him. How dare he shove me like that! And then, took away Princess from me like that. He better watched out when Mom let me out. I'm going to teach him a lesson.

But, I'll figure out what to do after Mom tucked me away.

And, no! I'm not enjoying it.

I'm just being nice because she's my Mom.


	14. Entry 14: The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

A/N: Fodou received a gift from the Princess. What could it be?

Entry 14: The Charm

Dear Diary,

Today, Mom let me go outside. I can't wait to see Princess again. I wondered how she's doing. We haven't seen each other for a week. I hope Villain was not there. Because, if he was there, I'm going to punch him for shoving me on the ground.

When I reached playground, I was shocked when someone tackled me out of nowhere. I was about to kick and punch whoever that was (nobody tackled me like that!) when I realized it was Princess.

For some stupid reason, my face decided it was the best time to turn into red. Stupid fever. Now, Princess's going to be worried and ask a lot of questions. And, she did. Luckily, I made excuse that I was running before coming to the playground and she bought it.

After fussing over me, Princess apologized to me for that stupid Villain's action. Really, that Villain, making Princess apologized for him. I should kick him for that. Maybe I should shove him on the ground. See if he liked to be pushed like that.

But, before I could use my creativity to punish Villain, Princess grabbed my hand and put something on it. I swore my fever was getting worse when she grabbed my hand. She then was looking expectantly at me. I slowly opened my hand and saw ~

~ A charm.

"A good luck charm. As a sorry for what my brother did to you," Princess smiled shyly.

I was dumbfounded. I barely registered what Princess had said. Nobody gave me a present or gift other than Mom. It was only a simple charm. But, it was still a gift.

A gift from a friend to another friend.

That's why I'm going to carefully keep it.


End file.
